Discontinued FOM
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: Far Off Memories has been discontinued. Take my ideas for all I care, but at least give me credit. I can't think of it anymore, I've tried making this story three times, each one was a bit different.
1. Far Off Memories Reboot

I'm really sorry guys I lost my train of thought writing this, and now I'm starting the story over again. Hope you guys stick around. The story from now on will be more "planed out" if you will.

Far Off Memories restart, actually this is the third restart I've done for it and the one you guys just read was the longest I've gotten a story before scratching out the idea. I'll try to make the story better this time without me losing my tracks.

On with the new summary...

Xion walks alone in the darkness until she sees a bright light in the distance. When she get's to the light it appears to be a door way, so she walks through. When she gets through she something in the sky, wait the sky? She's back in the Realm of Light. but that's seriously odd Kingdom Hearts sat up there in the sky, not the artificial one that she helped make in the Organization but a blue heart-shaped moon. Then she realized where she's at, Destiny Islands.


	2. Chapter I: It's Been Two Years

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, okay just the plot of this story and a few other things.

This is the third reboot of this story because I found that I don't want to write about the Keyblade War but instead a story after the Keyblade War. Focusing on Xion, Roxas, and Lea. Hope you guys stick around, I know this might be annoying. Have you guys ever heard the Xehanort is good theory? Yep, this story is based off the Xehanort is good theory. Go search it up if you've never heard about it.

Okay so I also changed the story placement a bit Xion doesn't see Kingdom Hearts right away when she walks through. And she's not particularly alone. I'll also have at least 2,000 words in each chapter.

* * *

**Far Off Memories  
Chapter I: **It's Been Two Years

~Realm of Darkness~

A girl walked alone in the darkness. Her hair was black and very unkempt; it dropped down to the middle of her back. It looks like it hasn't been cut or combed in years. The only light in the place were faint glowing rocks, and her blue-violet eyes seemed to glow also.

*Cue Dark Impetus*  
(Music from the Mysterious Figure Battle in BBS)

Sixteen Neo-Shadows popped out around her. In a flash of light Kingdom Key rested in her hand. Xion thrust at the first one, and then slashed its right side, effectively killing it. A Neo-Shadow that sank into the ground pulled on Xion's ankle. Two others jump in to scratch her. She blocked the first but got scratched by the second one, in the back.

Xion pointed Kingdom Key at the Neo-Shadow holding her ankle. "Fire" a fireball at point blank killed it, and Xion could stand correctly again. Xion raised Kingdom Key into the air a ball of golden light formed at the tip. Xion then jumped back into the air and pointed her Keyblade at the Neo-Shadows. Many beams of light came out striking the Neo-Shadows, until only three remained and Xion fell back to the ground.

Xion swatted the first one two times. Then she spun on her heel with Kingdom Key held out, a spin attack hitting all the Heartless with golden light. The three Neo-Shadows died on the spot.

Two Darksides appeared one punched Xion, and she fell down and Kingdom Key disappeared in a flash of light. A figure popped out of the darkness he pulled out twin Arrowguns and loaded all his arrows into the two Darksides. The Darksides faded into darkness.

*End Dark Impetus*

"Xigbar?" Xion asked.

"Who are you talking about? Unless… how do you spell Zigbar?" The hooded figure asked.

"It's spelled X. I. G. B. A. R." Xion said.

At this the hooded figure grabbed Xion by the neck. "Well Little Miss Keyblade, tell me how you know that name." He asked and let go of Xion's neck.

"I was the fourteenth member in the Organization." Xion said while holding her neck.

"Not buying it, there were only thirteen members in the Organization. But I guess it doesn't matter my name isn't Xigbar, it is Braig." The hooded figure said AKA Braig.

"Thanks… My name's Xion." Xion said realizing he doesn't remember her. That actually might be a good thing.

"Don't get comfortable we're only in this till we get to the door to light, Little Miss Keyblade." Braig said.

Xion got up by herself because Braig wasn't gonna help her. "Don't call me that. And why do we need to find this door to light?" Xion asked.

"Unless you want to be stuck her the rest of your life. Maybe make a family." Braig said.

"Eww, pedophile No way" Xion said.

"Hahaha… I was joking, poppet. Huh… Poppet where'd that come from? Whatever sounds better than Little Miss Keyblade, don't you think, poppet?" Braig asked.

"Yeah sure" Xion said rolling her eyes, _of course he's joking. When is he not? _Xion thought

They kept walking for hours, days, minutes, years; it was hard to tell because they were in the Realm of Darkness. All the while Braig was cracking jokes that Xion didn't laugh to. A light shone bright in the distance. "What's that?" Xion said before breaking into a run. Xion saw it clearly now, a rectangle of golden light stood about a 50 yards away.

"Can you wait up for an old man?" Braig asked walking towards Xion with a hand on his chest.

"Old, no you're just out of shape." Xion said before running towards the door to light.

"I'm 48; you don't think that's old. Gah, little kids" Braig mumbled. He watched as Xion stepped right through the door to light and it closed without him. His smirk returned.

~Destiny Islands~

The door to light closed as Xion exited. She smiles. "Goodbye Braig." She says joyfully. Xion then takes in her surroundings, the vast sea in front of her, and the Paopu tree right next to her. All with the red sun going down below the horizon, making the sky a beautiful orange and pink.

A dark corridor opened up behind Xion and Braig wrapped his left arm around her neck, and then grabbed her wrist and pulled them together with his right. _Shit I'm small. _Xion thought as she tried kicking Braig. He let go of Xion's neck but kept an iron grip on her wrist.

"What the hell do you want with me now?!" Xion asked, yelled.

"Well it's not what I want but what Xehanort wants, poppet." Braig said coldly with a smirk even thought Xion couldn't see it.

"Who's Xehanort?" Xion asked kinda scared now.

"Oh I forgot you don't know who he is. Let's just say he's related to Xemnas, you know who that is right poppet?" Braig asked sinisterly.

"You remember me, don't you?" Xion said.

"Yep, that time when you hit me across the face with your Keyblade, fun times we had. Hahahaha" Braig started joking again.

Someone else was watching this scene play out. He jumped out before Braig could summon a dark corridor. When he stepped into the light you could see his spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He summoned Two Become One; now that was a Keyblade because the shaft was actually a blade. "Get out. You're not allowed to terrorize people. You took an oath not to Braig." Roxas said pointing his Keyblade at Braig.

"Ah, come on Roxas, I'm not terrorizing residents of Destiny Islands. This girl isn't a resident. And it's by Xehanort's orders." Braig said while still holding Xion's wrist in an iron grip.

"You Seekers of Darkness have already done enough, now get out and leave her." Roxas commanded. Braig's grip on Xion was released and he disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Xion spun around and sent a fireball at where the dark corridor was sinking back into the ground. "Get back here you coward!" Xion yelled at the closed dark corridor.

Xion feels a hand on her shoulder, she spun around to see Roxas, he held up Two Become One to block a fireball that didn't come. "Oh I see you're calmer now." Roxas said dismissing his Keyblade.

Xion stared at Roxas for two minutes. _Is this real? _Xion asked herself. "Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Yes, Roxas is my name." Roxas said.

_So he doesn't remember me. _Xion thought. "I'm Xion." Xion introduced herself to an old friend who didn't remember her.

"Why did Xehanort want you?" Roxas asked.

"I… I don't know." Xion was just as confused as Roxas, she didn't even know who this Xehanort guy was, but _Braig said he's related to Xemnas._ _But Xemnas is a Nobody so Xehanort must be his Somebody. _

"Well whatever it is they want, I know for sure Braig will come back. Let's go see one of my friends; I think he could explain this." Roxas suggested.

"Okay" Xion said hoping they were going to see Axel.

Roxas opened a dark corridor and Xion and he walked through.

~Radiant Garden~

Xion looked around the new environment the sky was dark now. And that's where she saw it; Kingdom Hearts sat up in the sky, not the artificial yellow one, but a pure blue one.

"You've never seen it before, because Kingdom Hearts has been in the sky for about a month." Roxas said.

"Could you mind telling me were we are?" Xion asked as she looked at the cobblestone streets, there were also stone and wood houses.

"We're in another world." Roxas said.

"I've already figured that out, I meant the name of the world." Xion said.

"Oh, that. This world is called Radiant Garden." Roxas said pointing to the several flower gardens. Xion looked around something stood out amongst the rest, a statue in the middle of what looks like town square. Xion recognized three people in the statue. Sora, Kairi, and Riku. There were also four other she didn't know, a young man, a young woman, and someone that looked like Roxas but with a few differences. And in the center of the statue on a higher pedestal was a mouse, holding Kingdom Key. Of course the whole statue was made of marble, so no one had color.

Xion walked up to the statue. "Sora, Riku, and the girl that looks like me, Kairi." Xion said forgetting that Roxas was standing right behind her.

"You know them?" Roxas asked pulling Xion back to reality.

"Yeah, well Riku's the only one I know personally, but yeah I do know them." Xion said.

"You said Kairi looks like you. Can you show me your face?" Roxas asked.

"Huh…" Xion realized that her hood was up. "Oh, yeah, sure…" Xion pulled her hood down.

Roxas looked bewildered. "Shi… What?" Roxas grabbed his head. "You look just like Kairi." He finished. But Xion thought he was trying to say her name.

"Yeah I do, but Roxas is that you?" Xion asked and pointed at the statue of a spiky haired boy.

"Oh, umm… No that's not me that's Ventus." Roxas said.

"Okay well who's everybody here? And why is there a statue?" Xion asked.

"The statue is of all seven Guardians of Light. But uh… they're dead now." (I'm gonna put them in from left to right, and then up.) "That's Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and up there is King Mickey." Roxas said.

"Dead, how? Last time I checked they were alive." Xion said.

"Well uh… They lost the Keyblade War against the Seekers of Darkness. And that's basically how Kingdom Hearts is in the sky." Roxas said.

"Well if the Seekers of Darkness won, why haven't they taken over the worlds?" Xion asked.

"We came to an agreement; apparently this was all to bring Kingdom Hearts back into the sky. So Xehanort and the other Seekers of Darkness said they weren't gonna bring destruction to other worlds. Therefore they have broken the rule by attacking you." Roxas said.

"Umm… Actually I think it's just something personal. Is Xemnas a Seeker of Darkness?" Xion asked.

"Umm… yeah, but how do you know that name?" Roxas asked.

"Like I said, it's something personal between me and Xemnas." Xion said.

"Personal… Like what?" Roxas asked.

"Just a stupid fight that's all." Xion said. She shuddered. _I wonder what he could want. What if he's a pervert? Nah, too soon to say… What could he want? Ohhhhh, the Keyblade, that's what he wants. _Xion thoughts came to a conclusion.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ Xemnas' POV ~The World That Never Was~

"So Xemnas, what exactly do you want with this Xion girl?" Xehanort asked. They were sitting in the round room on the thrones.

"She's a Nobody, a special one too. A puppet who gained an identity, making it a she. What I want is to know how she came back, considering she died not only two years ago." Xemnas said. (Guys basically I'm saying the Keyblade War went on for about a year, because well it's a war you can't just make it happen in one battle. That also means Roxas and Xion are 17 years old, technically.)

* * *

Okay guys that's it for now. Who is the person they're gonna see? Is it Axel, or nah? Okay guys bye, hope you enjoyed and I'm a$$hole for redoing the whole story.


	3. DISCONTINUED

I'm am done I can't think about this story anymore, cause it always changes. Basically I'm saying that this story is being discontinued. So if anyone wants to take my ideas go ahead, just say where the story idea came from. Me AKA OathkeeperNOblivion


End file.
